greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Owen Hunt
Owen Hunt is Chief of Surgery and Head of Trauma at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (previously, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital), he previously served in the army, but was honourably discharged due to and death of the platoon, and was later a large factor in George O'Malley's decision to enlist. He was married to Cristina Yang, but they got divorced in the Season 9 Winter premiere, however they are still in love. History Early Life Owen grew up, loved by both parents, 6 miles from Seattle Grace, and he still calls his mother every week, who thought he was still in Iraq. That was until Cristina took him home to finally tell her the truth. He attended Northwestern and then got an MD from Harvard. As far as we know, he has no brothers or sisters. Relationships Romantic Cristina Yang ‎ Owen impressed Cristina as soon as they met, having performed a tracheotomy with a pen. With Owen as her patient for a while, she was quickly turned on after seeing him staple up his own leg up after the car crash he had been in with a couple during a white out right after returning to Seattle from Iraq. Later that same night Cristina becomes his patient after receiving an icicle through her lower abdomen when she slipped on an ice patch outside. He found her and carried her inside. They bonded and he pulled out her icicle before they shared a hot kiss. Later he turned down Richard Webber's job offer and returned to Iraq. Two months later after being honorably discharged from the army, Owen decided to work at Seattle Grace, causing Cristina to avoid him. However when she eventually stopped, he seemed to have forgotten her name completely. Even later calling her "Christine". He avoided her, but found himself arguing with her outside Joe's and then kissing her and even turning up outside her house on the doorstep to talk. When comparing Cristina to drink, Mark called her a cheap wine, Owen called her a single malt scotch (in agreeance with Shepherd). When Cristina told him to stop his hot and cold act, he did and asked her out. But he was so nervous, that he went to get a drink, before ultimately turning up on her doorstep a little drunk. He invited himself in, took a shower with his clothes on and fell asleep. Cristina was annoyed but forgave him. Their relationship was centered around stolen touches and glances from across the room and although they flirted, it stopped when Owen's secret ex-fiancée Beth appeared at Seattle Grace, where her father was admitted. Owen was quick to declare his feelings for Cristina after his return from the army, after the experiences had changed him. In episode 16 of season 5 he confessed he wanted to be around for 40 years to rip the scalpel out of Cristina's hands after she becomes too old to practice. Though they only had two failed attempted dates at that point. Cristina and Owen work through their problems but are soon confronted by a new ones. Owen's PTSD from his time in Iraq. After spending the evening watching tapes of surgery, he climbs into bed with Cristina, who had just fallen asleep. When Owen falls asleep beside her, the noise & shape of the ceiling fan reminds him of helicopter blades, he inadvertently hurts Cristina, by strangling her in her sleep. It was only Callie's intervention after overhearing the sounds of the struggles, thereby preventing Owen from killing Cristina. Afterwards he breaks down crying, from all his built up emotion and from the sight of a crying Cristina. Cristina refuses to leave him, saying he is just injured from the war, like if he had returned without a leg. The two finally consummate their relationship, but soon break up as Cristina admits she is not fine and she is terrified of falling asleep next to Owen. After this, he withdrew and avoided Cristina, to cause her less pain. After meeting with a psychiatrist, he learnt to speak to her in three word sentences (find my truck, good work Yang, take care now etc.). The words were substitutes for the words he wanted to say to her most, I love you. After she convinces him to see his mother, they get back together. His relationship with Cristina has been compared to a Victorian romance novel. As of season 7, they are currently married. Cristina found out in the season finale of season 7 that she was pregnant with their child. When she revealed to Owen that she was getting an abortion, the couple got into a huge fight, and Owen kicked her out of the house, which she owned, for failing to give him a voice in the matter of having the baby. In Season 8, Cristina got an abortion with Owen's support. Owen then expressed his discomfort and anxiety about the abortion during Zola's birthday party. Owen also cheated on Cristina with a one night stand. They attended marriage counseling which proved to be unsuccessful. After the plane crash in Season 9, Owen took care of Cristina when she experienced PTSD. Cristina left for Minnesota to pursue her fellowship, while Owen stayed back at Seattle to continue his role as Chief of Surgery. After Cristina's mentor, Dr Thomas died, she returned to Seattle and tried to make efforts to reconcile with Owen. Due to a lawsuit against the plane company, Owen asked Cristina for a divorce, which would help the surgeons with their trial. Cristina then told Owen she wanted to try again and he agreed, but they still went through with the divorce for the sake of the lawsuit. Their newfound happines was shortlived, however, as the arrival of 10-year-old Ethan Dawson , with whom Owen bonded with, made it very clear that Owen still wanted children. Cristina then realized that she would never be able to give Owen what he desires, so she leaves him in the Season 9 Finale. Teddy Altman Owen and Teddy met while they both were army surgeons. Owen brought her to Seattle Grace-Mercy West as a present for Cristina, claiming her to be a "cardio goddess", and Teddy later works out that Owen brought her as a present for his girlfriend, appearing more surprised by the fact Cristina was his girlfriend. She later would admit that she believed that if Owen broke up with his (ex) fiancé, Beth, he would have called her. (GA: New History) Beth Owen was engaged to a woman named Beth, but in the army, he broke it off in a two line email. She was always too emotional and attached to everything & everyone for him to handle. When he visited Seattle Grace, he kissed Cristina, but left (though he was single at the time). Familial Owen was loved by both his parents and is quite close with his mother. Since returning and taking up a job at SGH, he failed to tell anyone that he knew before the army about being sent home (including his mother and ex-fiancée). He phones his mother once a week but keeps conversations short, pretending to still be in Iraq, and unwilling to travel the six miles to see her, as he feels ashamed that he is not the person he once was, specifically, the son that his mother sent to war. In the end, Cristina convinces him to see his mother. After moving out of the Firehouse, Owen told Cristina that he would be staying at his mother's for a while. Friendships Derek Shepherd Owen and Derek were at odds as soon as they met: Derek was telling the wife of one of the men Owen had rescued from the limousine accident that her husban would never walk again, when Owen walks in, trashes Derek's prognosis and suggests therapeutic hypothermia, which could possibly make the man walk again. Derek wasn't too happy about the new guy's interference, so when Owen was given a job at Seattle Grace, Derek was very dubious about his new colleague. The two eventually bonded, however, as Derek gave Owen advice on how to deal with the unique relationship between Meredith and Cristina, and eventually Derek, Owen and Mark became friends. Owen even asked Derek to be his best man in his wedding. Derek was honored, but couldn't make it to the wedding because he spent the night in jail after speeding, but Owen didn't seem to mind that he wasn't able to attend the ceremony. After the plane crash and the death of Mark Sloan, Derek held a grudge against Owen, as he blamed him for putting them on a poor plane that crashed. Cristina urged Derek to forgive him, but he was unable to do so, which eventually lead to Owen quitting. It was only after Cristina's interference that Derek realized the source of his anger. He went to apologize to Owen and told him that it wasn't him that he was mad at; it was Mark. Owen accepted his apology and adviced him to let go of his anger. Mark Sloan Mark took an instant dislike to Owen after he refused to allow him to do a consult on a burn patient. Shortly after, he got angered with him that he let Karev use Skin Glue, and was complaining (With Derek) that he could have lost half of his face. Despite this initial argument, Owen and Mark have since bonded, and are now good friends. Callie Torres Owen and Callie were on good terms since the beginning, and Callie was one of the first people to notice the spark between him and Cristina. After an awkward encounter, when Callie found Owen standing naked in Cristina's bedroom after their failed first date, she and Owen bonded as they operated on Mark's penile fracture, and Callie even gave Owen advice on how to appease Cristina after the date fiasco. After Callie had stopped Owen from strangling Cristina to death in his sleep, Callie and Meredith didn't allow Owen to approach Cristina for a while, but after the incident had been forgiven, Callie and Owen stayed on good terms. After the plane crash, they became friends as they relied on each other during the bad times of their relationships. Arizona Robbins Owen helped Arizona during her PTSD and with her phantom limb pain and has worked with her in several medical cases. Professional Meredith Grey Meredith and Owen share a turbulent relationship and they often clash, mainly because of their different views on Cristina and what's best for her. After the strangling incident, Meredith was very protective of Cristina and had a lukeworm demeanor toward Owen for a long time. With time, however, she began to soften to Owen, and at his and Cristina's wedding, she finally accepted Owen and told Cristina that he was "perfect". After Owen allowed Cristina to quit being a surgeon in the wake of the hospital shooting, Meredith was furious at Owen for letting Cristina "completely fall apart". This lead to a huge arguement, with Meredith claiming to know what Cristina needs better than Owen, and Owen reminding Meredith that Cristina isn't her. After the arguement, the two were on very cold terms. When Owen and Cristina had a fight over the abortion of their baby, Meredith said to Owen that she was raised herself by a Cristina and that the guilt of resenting her own kid would almost kill Cristina. Owen then decided to support his wife in her decision, although he didn't completely deal with it. In the wake of the abortion, Owen and Crisina were very distant, which eventually lead Cristina to fear that Owen was cheating on her. When she mentioned it to Meredith, she reassured her friend that it was highly unlikely that Owen was cheating. In the end, however, Cristina's fears became real, and Meredith adviced Cristina to leave Owen, calling him "a pig". After the plane crash and Cristina's move to Minnesota, Meredith and Owen became closer again, as they both missed Cristina. After her return, Owen and Meredith were on good terms. Owen even turned to Meredith for advice during his inner struggle on wheather he should adopt Ethan or not, and Meredith kindly listened to him and, surprisingly, encouraged him to proceed with the matter, even though she knew Cristina would never like the idea. George O'Malley When George and Alex were on his service, he discovered that George got calmer under pressure and told him that trauma should be his specialty. He assigned George to his service for a month. George took a shine to Owen and vice-versa and Owen hugged him, upon hearing that he was enlisting in the army. Alex Karev When Owen came to work at Seattle Grace, Alex admired him but did not know whether to be on his side or Mark and Derek's. For a short while he stayed on Owen's service but after discovering George's raw talent, Owen paid more attention to George and his relationship with Alex did not advance. Izzie Stevens Izzie took an instant dislike to Owen, after he stabbed six pigs for the residents to save, in order to learn to work with "live tissue." She was not put on his service after that and neither really spoke to or about the other. Miranda Bailey Following Meredith and Cristina's fight, Owen bonded with Derek and people began to warm-up to him. When Derek started to suffer from depression, Bailey sent Callie and Owen to the woods to bring Derek. Owen initially refused but when she started to stare him down he said, "People don't usually say no to you, do they?" After Owen became the Chief of Surgery, Bailey gave him a hard time, but eventually, Owen won her over. When Owen talked about his infidelity with Meredith, Bailey overheard the conversation and later showed compassion towards Owen, telling him that "You did a terrible thing. It doesn't mean you're a terrible person." Richard Webber The Chief took a liking him, when Owen first appeared, and now they are close friends. Arizona Robbins Arizona and Owen are on good terms. When Arizona was suffering from phantom limb pain, Owen started to help her defeat the pain. When nothing else worked, he ordered Alex Karev to stab her in the prosthesis with a scalpel in the OR, which drove the pain away. April Kepner When Kepner showed potential as a trauma surgeon, Owen became her teacher, and when she had hard time being the Chief Resident, he gave her advice on how to stop being an administrator and start being the leader. When April failed her boards, Owen had to fire her, though he later realized what a mistake that was and flew all the way to Ohio to re-hire April. Since that, Owen and April have made a good team in trauma. Career He attended Harvard and shortly after 9/11, Dr. Owen Hunt enlisted in the army and became an army trauma surgeon. In Iraq, his entire platoon was killed (all 19) and he was honorably discharged from the army. He came back to Seattle Grace and took up the post of Head of Trauma at Seattle Grace Hospital, restoring it to a level one trauma center. Owen teaches medicine in slightly unorthodox and unusual ways. When he first appeared at Seattle Grace, he performed a tracheotomy with a pen. Later, he taught his residents how to work with "live tissue" by stabbing six pigs and asking his residents to save them. This managed to irritate Izzie Stevens and he also annoyed Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan, by stealing their patients and once opting to use skin glue, instead of having Shepherd and Sloan take his case, as a result of having some trouble with making a transition from Army field medicine to civilian traumas. Derek and Mark called him a meatballer. He works hard, even working three days straight. He does not, despite being a trauma surgeon, spend all of his time in the E.R., spending some time up on the surgical floor and taking on some general surgery cases. He considered leaving Seattle Grace, after witnessing some residents fighting over a patient like vultures, having no respect for the patient or their life. During Derek's depressed period, Hunt revealed as a second year resident, he lost the parents of three children, and it haunts him everyday. When Derek commented that he expected a story about Iraq, Owen stated that he doesn't talk about Iraq. When talking to Meredith, George described Owen's skill as amazing. As part of the fallout from Meredith's tampering of the drug trial, Richard stepped down, as Chief of Surgery, and asked Owen to take over his position. Notes and Trivia *Cristina took down her ceiling fan because Owen told her it's one of the triggers to his PTSD. *Owen went to Harvard before he enlisted in the army. *Owen is left-handed. *Owen has broken up all the fights among the men since his first appearance. First, between Derek & Mark. Then, Alex & Avery (twice). *He was non-fatally shot by Gary Clark in the Season 6 finale after he tried to tackle Clark, who was holding Cristina at gunpoint. *He and Cristina got married in the Season 7 Premiere, at Meredith's house. They later divorced in the season 9 winter premiere. *Oddly enough, Owen knows how to sing and play the guitar,Grey's Anatomy Webisode - Seattle Grace: On Call Part 6 but Cristina was not aware of that, when Meredith asked her if she knew if Owen played the guitar. *He is currently living in Derek's Trailer after separating from Cristina and vacating the firehouse. *Owen played soccer when he was younger, playing left defender. Gallery 501OwenHunt.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502OwenHunt.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 505OwenHunt.png|There’s No ‘I’ in Team 506OwenHunt.png|Life During Wartime 507OwenHunt.png|Rise Up 508OwenHunt.png|These Ties That Bind 509OwenHunt.png|In the Midnight Hour 510OwenHunt.png|All By Myself 511OwenHunt.png|Wish You Were Here 512OwenHunt.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513OwenHunt.png|Stairway to Heaven 514OwenHunt.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515OwenHunt.png|Before and After 516OwenHunt.png|An Honest Mistake 517OwenHunt.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518OwenHunt.png|Stand By Me 519OwenHunt.png|Elevator Love Letter 520OwenHunt.png|Sweet Surrender 521OwenHunt.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522OwenHunt.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523OwenHunt.png|Here’s to Future Days 524OwenHunt.png|Now or Never 9x02OwenHunt.png 9x01OwenHunt.png 9x16OwenHunt.png 9x15OwenHunt.png Teddy, owen.jpg OwenHuntS6.jpg OwenPatient.jpg 6x01-Cristina&OwenHoldHands.jpg OwenHuntGAS6Promo.jpg Owen&MotherHug.jpg Der,Mer,Owen,AmandaJohnDoe.jpg 1ceowenkiss.jpg Owengeorgealex.jpg Crowenkiss.jpg Scrubs(Hunt).jpg 9x19OwenHunt.png 9x13OwenHunt.png 9x14OwenHunt.png 9x17OwenHunt.png 9x18OwenHunt.png Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes :Owen: You’re gonna spy on him? But that’s cheating! :Cristina: You’re adorable when you’re slow. ---- :Cristina: This list is life! :Owen: Schindler's List?! You're actually comparing the merger to the Holocaust? :Cristina: I’m Jewish; I’m allowed! References Appearances Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Webisode Characters